Recippe to Win a Nuisance
by Uchihita1427
Summary: Sasuke, después de años, al fin había pensado en ¿Como pensaba el renacer el clan Uchiha? Pues necesitaba una Familia, y esa era la parte fácil, lo difícil era ¿Quien querría casarse con un ex-vengador desertor de Konoha? -Conquistala. Te enseñaré Teme. Esta es la Receta para conquistar a Sakura-chan -¿Te funciono acaso? -Vale, no, será "Receta para conquistar a una molestia"
1. Chapter 1

_**Recipe to win a Nuisance**_

_Prologo._

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por la villa sin rumbo fijo, a sus 21 años, el, Sasuke Uchiha, capitán de un escuadrón ANBU, mano derecha del Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, desertor de Konoha, aliado en la 4ta gran guerra shinobi, sucesor de un sanin, reencarnación del hijo del sabio de los seis caminos… luego de 5 años acababa de comprender algo…

_¿Cómo pensaba el, renacer al clan Uchiha?_

Anteriormente sus planes eran: A) Destruir a quienes volvieron su infancia una mierda. B) Hacer _algo _de lo que fuera reconocido por todo el mundo ninja, y así renacer la fama Uchiha (Esta claro la que menos imaginaba hacer) y C) Matar a todo el mundo para que al el ser el único superviviente renaciera el clan (una de las más absurdas pero de alguna manera retorcida, su favorita)

Hace unos meses entendió que así _Jamás_ lograría renacer su clan, y luego de pensarlo un poco cayo en cuenta que la única forma _lógica _de renacer el clan Uchiha, era con una familia.

_Una familia…_

Ahora el punto era _¿Cómo haría una familia? _Pensó en que lo primero que debía de hacer era buscar una esposa… una mujer que esté dispuesta a hacer hijos como conejos (Para el mientras más rápido se renaciera el clan, mejor) y… eso era todo, hijos, hijos, y más hijos, para que fueran los próximos Uchihas… y claro, para él la idea de tener un _fábrica de bebes_, o según el "_Esposa_" no sería nada difícil, después de todo _él_ era Sasuke Uchiha… así que lo tenía decidido, tenía que buscar una _fábrica de_… digo una esposa.

Pensaba en quien podía ser su próxima… "Esposa" caminaba y caminaba pensando, _las_ _aldeanas_, ninguna de ellas confiaba en él, tal vez sería mejor una chica de los 9 novatos, si, ellas conocían por todo lo que había pasado y no le temían (O eso daban a entender) veamos… Tenten no poseía una gran familia reconocida así que no, Hinata, estaba a punto de comprometerse con el dobe, e Ino le resultaba demasiado fastidiosa y quien al parecer era el único que podía aguantarla era su _copia barata de quinta _(como llamaba a Sai) al parecer ninguna de ellas sería una buena… "Esposa" para él.

Pensaba y pensaba quien podría ser, cuando alguien choco accidentalmente contra su pecho, bajo un poco la mirada, y diviso una mata de cabello _rosa._

-Oh, lo siento Sasuke-kun –Dijo la Haruno siguiendo su camino. Para ambos, tanto Sakura como Sasuke, el otro había sido un integrante más del equipo 7 y así había quedado su relación, nada más ni nada menos.

Sasuke siguió su camino sin tomarle la más mínima atención al choque con su compañera, pero en un momento se detuvo levemente confundido.

_¿Y la molesta?_

El pensamiento fugaz de Sakura como madre de sus hijos paso por su mente, pero antes de poder incluso asimilar esa idea esta se desvaneció, porque la molesta _no _podía ser su "Esposa"

_¿Por qué no?_

Le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, comenzó a buscar las ideas del porque _Ella _no podía ser. _Ella es muy débil. _Claro, para él era la excusa perfecta, su cuerpo pequeño y débil no podrían traer al mundo al equipo de futbol que quería como hijos y… sus pensamientos se detuvieron recordando la cuarta gran guerra ninja, si la molesta había mostrado ser fuerte lo admitía pero… pero… bien era fuerte, pero aun así… era… no era… ¡Oh claro! _Era débil emocionalmente, _siempre lo fue, ella no entendía el significado de la soledad y no lo aria ja…

De nuevo fue detenido por otro pensamiento, un año después de la guerra, los padres de Sakura fallecieron por aquellos shinobi que aún no aceptaban la alianza entre los países, que un día atacaron konoha, llevándose la vida de algunos aldeanos inocentes, claro que esto no llego a pasar más, ya que fueron detenidos antes de tener mayores daños. El punto era que aquella vocecilla estaba ganando, Sakura ya había sentido la soledad, y había sido incluso más fuerte que el para no recurrir a ser un _"Señor don venganza, matar, matar, matar…" _aun asi la molestia no podía ser su "Esposa"

_Me cansare de decir esto ¿Por qué?_

_¡Porque no, y ya! _Grito en sus adentros, porque, no sabía aun porque, no podía hacerle eso a Sakura.

_Rebobina eso Uchiha, eso no da a entender que no quieres usarla porque muy en el fondo de tu frio ser la amas, y si la utilizas como ovarios andantes la lastimarías al no amarla, pero en realidad si la amas como ella te ama aunque no muestre que lo haga._

Las conjeturas de esa vocecilla en su cabeza comenzaban a aturdirle (Porque ya comenzaba a molestarle que le llevara la contraria… ¡Él mismo!).

Dejo el tema de lado al caer la noche (Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando) llego a su departamento, aquel que tenía cuando era genin, y alejando pensamientos de Sakura como madre de sus hijos, se quedó dormido.

Despertó con un humor de perros, había sido una larga noche, ya que, su mente le había jugado una broma muy sucia, al obligarse a tener "Pesadillas" las cuales aparecieron ciertos _hechos _que a el no le agradaban, tales como:

Pequeños Uchiha de ojos verdes o cabello rosa.

La molestia con una bebe en brazos y el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda

Momentos de ambos _produciendo bebes_, esto ya sea en, baños, camas, sillones, puertas, cocinas, mesas… Etc. Etc.

En definitiva "pesadillas" (nótese las comillas) luego de alistarse salío al campo de entrenamiento 5, a entrenar un poco en tranquilidad, silencio, armonía y…

-¡Teme!

-… Dobe –Dijo mientras la idea de paz y tranquilidad se desvanecía. Y sin decir ninguna palabra comenzaron a simular una pequeña pelea como entrenamiento.

-Oh mira, es Sakura-chan –Dijo el rubio mirando por encima del hombro de Sasuke, este volteo inmediatamente sin querer que realmente fuera así. –¿Cada año se ve más linda no?

-… si… -Susurro bajito, que para su desgracia fue claramente escuchado por su acompañante.

-Sí, mira el cejotas se le acerca –Dijo observando como Lee llegaba junto a Sakura y le daba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, el Uchiha le propino un golpe en la mejilla, el cual logro desestabilizar al Uzumaki -¡¿Y eso porque demonios fue?! –grito desde el suelo

-Nunca bajes la guardia –Apretó los dientes con notable enojo, Naruto lo miro dudoso si decir o no lo que pensaba, pero prefirió guardarlo para después, y así sé reanudo la pelea. Claro que a esta se le dio fin al llegar las 2 de las tarde para ir a comer en Ichiraku (Petición claro está, de Naruto)

-¿Supiste las buenas nuevas? –Comentó el rubio tras su tercer plato de ramen, el Uchiha lo miro para saber que tenía su atención –Sakura-chan y el cejotas están saliendo

-… no me interesa.

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-¿Seguro, seguro?

-Si, dobe.

-¿Segurisisisisi…

-¡Si, me molesta! –Gritó enfadado, el rubio mostro una gran sonrisa –Quise decir…

-No, no, teme, ya lo dejaste en claro. –Dijo pidiendo otro tazón de ramen. –Por cierto desactiva el sharingan, asustas a Teuchi-san –Rió levemente, el Uchiha un poco sorprendido de sí mismo, lo desactivo –Y relájate, tienes el camino libre para conquistar a Sakura-chan, ella no sale con el cejotas.

-No me inte…

-Hombre, deja de ser testarudo, y admite que la amas –Su mirada seria era… Eso, seria. Algo muy extraño de ver en Naruto fuera de una pelea.

-No la amo… -La mirada insistente del Uzumaki era jodidamente molesta –No la amo, solo…

-Te gustas un poco y estás confundido –Completó el rubio, su acompañante lo observo tratando de decir "¿Como lo sabes?" –Elemental mi pequeño Uchiha. –Resistió las ganas de golpearlo –De esa misma manera me sentía antes de descubrir que amaba a Hinata-chan.

-Pero _no _llegare a amar… -Cayó, al ver a Sakura jugar con unos niños del parque en el que estaba. ¿Acaso el mundo quería decirle "¡LA AMAS IDIOTA! ¡VE CON ELLA Y PROCREA MUCHOS UCHIHITAS!"? Pensó detenidamente antes de articular lo que estaba pensando, esa era una manera de rebajarse mucho (Según el) –Dobe… -Se cuestionó si era necesario –Y… ¿Qué hiciste? –pronuncio casi odiándose por rebajarse a pedirle ayuda al dobe, rogo al dios que estuviera en turno para que no lo hubiera oído. El gesto con el dedo índice de "Ven aquí" de Naruto le dio a entender que si lo había oído.

-_Conquístala _–Una sonrisa divertida se alumbraba en su rostro –Deja de ser ese Uchiha-bastardo que fuiste desde pequeño –En esta ocasión si le propino un golpe

-No hará falta. –Dio por cerrada la conversación y dirigió una mirada de advertencia de _"Abres-El-Pico-Y-Utilizo-El-Mangekyo-Sharingan-En-Ti" _

Después de todo eso se quitaría en unos días… ojala fuera así…

* * *

**Meses después**

La cara demacrada, de zombi andante que el Uchiha había tenido desde entonces daba mucho de qué hablar en la aldea, el constante aislamiento para que no lo viesen (en especial para que _ella _no lo viese) y la falta de sol, lograba darle esa apariencia, Naruto como todo buen amigo-ninja-hermano que era, lo visito para saber cómo estaba. (Si, meses después se enteró que el Uchiha estaba así)

-¡TEEEEEEM… ¿Teme? –La imagen de Sasuke acostado en su cama, jugando con un kunai, con bolsas bajo los ojos y un mono de pijama azul con abanicos Uchiha le dio un poco de gracia -¿Acaso tu ropa interior también tiene…? –Calló al ver una prenda interior del Uchiha con un abanico en la parte de atrás –Deberías dejar tu adicción a ese abaniquito, comienza a asustarme –No obtuvo respuesta –Ya, hombre, ¿Qué te pasa?

-La odio –murmuro

-¿A quién?

-A la molestia.

-¿La molestia?

-Sí, la entrometida, la chillona, molesta, infantil, inmadura y hermosa Haruno.

-Si te das cuenta que dijiste hermo…

-Cállate –Mascullo lanzando el kunai clavándolo justo al lado de la cabeza del rubio

-¡Pudiste haberme dado! –Grito asustado

-Quería darte, mi puntería está un poco oxidada.

-¿Bien, que pasa con Sakura-chan?

-Todo. Al parecer no me deja dormir, no puedo salir porque, mierda, siempre esta ella aquí –"Vive aquí" susurro Naruto –Y… Joder no se quitó con los días

-Osea que si seguirás mi consejo de conquistarla –asumió sonriendo

-No lo diré en voz alta –Aclaró –Solo, ¿Qué hago?

-Escúchame atentamente, esta es la receta para conquista a Sakura-chan.

-Espera, ¿acaso a ti te ha funcionado?

-… Vale, no. Pero tú eres el teme, que tal… Receta para conquistar a una molestia. No, no, _Recippe to win a nuisance_. Asi, ¿a qué mola?

-¿Porque en inglés?

-Duh. El inglés hace escuchar todo mas _cool_, dattebayo. Ahora, ¡Empecemos!

* * *

HOLAAAA. Gente bonita que se tomo el tiempo de leerme. Un abrazo para ti. Eh. Soy la peor basura de la vida, aqui subiendo una disque historia (Que por cierto tendra como 5 caps de como una hoja de largos) Cuando trengo Preguntas por uchihita-chan. Por el suelo, por la desgracia. Ah. DEben odiarme. Si alguien que lee o leyo PPU disculpen, los amo. No se porque no he hehco la continuacion ;_; *Huye antes de que le peguen*


	2. Primer Paso

_Primer Paso. _

_Las verduras._

* * *

"_la receta para llegar al corazón de Sakura-chan es muy fácil teme, primero, debes de poner a calentar el horno, ¡BAÑATE Y SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ DE AQUÍ!" _Recordaba las palabras del rubio

"_Luego debes de picar un poco para el relleno, que si lechuga…_

_-Tomates._

_-Teme, no importa que sea._

_-Tomates. –Y cuando Naruto vio el vigor que Sasuke poseyó cundo nombro los tomates, decidió usarlos como motivación extra._

_-Bueno, tomates, pica los tomates, esto es tedioso, porque tienes que hacerlo por un largo tiempo hasta picarlos completamente, pero funciona, frecuenta lugares que ella frecuente, intenta encontrártela más seguido, y al mismo tiempo, deja de ser un idiota ignorándola" _y así lo había hecho, caminaba "despreocupadamente" por los campos donde entrenaba, frente a su casa, en la oficina de Tsunade o el hospital.

-Eh… ¿estás bien Sasuke?

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Shizune?

-Has pasado unas 15 veces frente al hospital, ¿estás herido?

-No.

-Y porque…

"_recuerda, no picar muy rápido, puedes cortarte; Si alguien te pregunta, evade el tema, SI, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LO DE PICAR, ¡PERO TENGO QUE SEGUIR LA TEMATICA DE QUE ES UNA RECETA!" _–No estoy haciendo nada. Solo camino.

-¿frente al hospital?

-Vengo a visitar a alguien.

-Entonces deberías de visitarlo. Adentro.

-Mejor no. –y se alejó, sin más hacia donde entrenaba el antiguo equipo 7. Una Shizune anonadada, sin entender nada se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

"_Bien bastardo, escucha, cuando logres picar las… lo que sean… tienes que… ¿eh? ¿Poner las verduras al fuego…? _

_-Estas consiente, que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido ¿Verdad?_

_-Y aun me estas escuchando… Diablos… Estas hecho mierda ¿Eh? _

_-Continúa…_

_-Digo, que luego de picar las verduras, es hora de poner las manos al fuego y echarlas, es momento en que hables con ella, échalas lento, si las hechas de golpe entonces te salpicaras y te quemaras._

_-¿Osea…?_

_-Que si le hablas de golpe se espantara, te golpeara, y huira." _

La vio entrenando, sentía de cierta manera que ella había cambiado, o tal vez, él había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto (Es decir, hace ya un tiempo) Si, ella lucia igual, solo que en la miraba con otros ojos ahora (Y no, no se refería al Sharingan) trago en seco cuando la vio y pensó que se veía extremadamente bien con esa _licra _ajustada a los muslos, y aquella prenda parecida a una falda color rosa, junto a la camisa un poco ceñida al cuerpo en un tono un tanto más oscuro. Se acercó olvidando esos detalles que para cualquiera le vendrían _mal, _y se enfrasco en el muñeco de entrenamiento, tomo una vara de manera (Que se encontraba junto al muñeco) y comenzó a practicar sus movimientos como si este fuera una espada. Atacaba sin piedad, saltaba y lo seguía atacando cual samurái experto. Cuando ya tenía un tiempo practicando (Excusa que usaría para hablar con Sakura y que no creyera que había llegado ahí solo para hablarle, había admitido que estaba… uh… eso, de ella, mas no que se rebajaría a simplemente hablarle, y ya. No, así no funcionaba) Y después de mucho tiempo de entrenar, se giró para entablar conversación con la chica y… Esta ya no estaba entrenando.

"_No descuides el guiso, porque las verduras podrían quemarse, y tendrías que volver a iniciar la receta."_

Que le dieran a las verduras, que le dieran a todo. Frustrado (Y sin el mínimo ápice de volver a caminar en frente del hospital 50 veces) Se fue a caminar por la aldea a ver si se encontraba con la femenina "Por coincidencia"

* * *

Huelo a la gente que lee esto diciendo que es demasiado corto. Y cosas así. Pero lo dije, dije que los capítulos duraban más o menos una hoja ;-;

Por cierto. No… No se emocionen mucho porque actualice ayer y hoy, gg. Suelo tardarme un poquis para subir continuaciones. GG. Pero bue. AL pollo.

Notaron la portada de la historia? Si? Si? En Preguntas por uchihita-chan, mencione que tenia una tableta gráfica, y, y, esa es una muestra de cuan asqueroso dibujo : Espero no les haya dado cáncer de ojos. Chau"


	3. Segundo paso Parte 1

Segundo paso. Parte 1.

_La carne._

* * *

_"Bien teme, toda receta debe de llevar carne, así que vamos a pasar a la carne, la carne tienes que ablandarla primero, porque no vamos a comer carne tiesa y dura, no, hay que ablandarla, ablanda a Sakura-chan. Háblale. _

_ -¿Eso no debía hacerse con las verduras?_

_ -Sí. Este es un tipo de secuela. Bueno, lima las asperezas con ella. Hazle entender que no quieres matarla, que no la odias, y que puedes ser su amigo."_

Y era aquí donde las cosas se ponían interesantes. Sasuke iba caminando, y ¡Oh! Que coincidencia, Sakura se encontraba ahí… Junto a muchos chicos. Para ser exactos, los nueve novatos, y Neji. Se acercó caminando como quien no quiere la cosa, y llego a donde todos estaban.

-Hola. –Y solo eso basto, solo esa simple palabra, esas cuatro letras, y todos se voltearon a verle, asombrados, algo iba mal, Sasuke Uchiha estaba siendo sociable.

-Apocalipsis, ¿Por qué has llegado tan rápido? –Dijo con tono de drama Kiba.

-¡Kiba! –Dijo entre risas la Haruno, al parecer, llevaba riéndose desde hace rato con el chico, pues una pequeña lagrima asomaba por su ojo derecho. –Hola Sasuke-kun. –Y algo hizo clic, ese pequeño prefijo le dijo algo, Sakura tenía que sentir aun algo por él, ¿porque dejaría el prefijo?, por eso, era tan obvio.

_ Creo que estas delirando, amigo._

-Ah-ah. Chicos, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar? –Dijo Naruto (Persona en quien Sasuke apenas notaba en el lugar) –Tengo una nueva película que es… buenísima.

-Genial. Vamos. –Menciono una pelirrosa

-Es porno. –Dijo Naruto como si fuera instantáneo. Miro a cada uno de los chicos quienes por obra y gracia del señor, entendieron la señal, aunque tal vez ayudo el que Naruto hiciera muecas, señales y demás, y el ver a Sasuke mirando desde que llego a la pelirrosa, si, no había que ser muy inteligente. Los chicos se fueron con el rubio (Quien antes de irse dejo a Sasuke con la excusa de que "Era muy inocente para ver ese tipo de películas" y le susurró al oído "Recuerda ablandar la carne. ABLANDA. NO LA ROMPAS. Ten tacto por el amor de dios.)

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. –Sakura miraba frustrada por donde los chicos se habían ido, dio una rápida ojeada al pelinegro con la esperanza de que este fuera a entablar conversación. Mas considerando su historial, dijo con una sonrisa: -Bueno, uhm, hasta luego Sasuke-kun. –He hizo ademan de alejarse. El Uchiha pensó en un segundo, de que hablar, algo, algo debía haber, no podía dejar que se fuera.

-¿No te gusta la porno?

-¿Disculpa?

_Amigo. La cagaste. Podías hablar de la paz mundial. De ornitorrincos. Y hablas de porno. Tsk. _

-Digo, para no ir con los chicos. –El semblante serio imperturbable del chico era tan natural. Simplemente quien estuviera conversación jamás sospecharía que por su cuello sudaba frio y el tamborileo de sus dedos contra su pierna.

-Creo que sería algo incómodo ver porno con 7 chicos junto a mí. ¿No crees? –Lo dijo con una ligera sonrisa, divertida. -¿Hay alguna razón especial por que Naruto haya mencionado que seas… Demasiado _inocente_, sobre ese tema? –Dijo con un semblante un tanto más serio.

El Uchiha se quedó callado, ¿Cómo se supone respondería eso? "Es que quería quedarme a hablar contigo" _Si, claro._ La pelirrosa al no obtener más que silencio, supuso haber preguntado algo mal, y temiendo el carácter del pelinegro no dijo nada más al respecto, tomando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Cómo van las cosas… en el hospital?

-B-bien… Supongo, no hay tantos heridos, así que las cosas están un tanto tranquilas. -¿Era su imaginación, o el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba siendo sociable… _con ella?_

-Hmn…

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?

-¿Por qué preguntas? –Respondió tan rápido que se trabo un poco al decirlo.

-No te ofendas pero… Pareces ser… Amable, conmigo.

-Somos ex compañeros, no hay nada extraño en… hablar de vez en cuando.

-Sasuke, creo que es la primera vez que me hablas desde aproximadamente medio año. –Ouch, adiós al sufijo.

_Deberías dejar de "Ablandarla" tan rápido, estás perdiendo._

-No te había visto. –_"Porque estaba escondiéndome de ti"_

-Antes de eso tampoco hablabas conmigo más que unas cuantas palabras…

-Sakura.

-Dime.

-No me hagas decir que intento ser amable. –Entonces se avergonzó. Sí. Sasuke Uchiha estaba avergonzado. Y ¿Qué hace un Uchiha cuando esta avergonzado? _Exacto._ Nada, un Uchiha prácticamente nunca había sido visto avergonzado (Al menos Sakura no lo había visto) Y entonces, Sasuke hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Huir. Huir como un gato bebe que le tiene miedo a un humano. O a Sakura. –Tengo que irme. –Y se dio la vuelta.

-¡S-Sasuke-kun! –Intento detenerlo. _Mantequilla derritiéndose, _así probablemente se sentía Sakura en este momento.

Pero el la ignoro. Y siguió caminando. Se encontraba ruborizado, sentia su corazón latir, y las manos le sudaban.

_¡¿Qué mierda le estaba haciendo esta mujer?!_

* * *

Hooooooooolaaaa. Ay. Kimozion. La gente me comenta. Gente. Ustedes. Merecen el amor del mundo. Gracias 3

Comenten su les gusto! Y Fav, y todo. Hasta luego! Tengo exposiciones de fin de curso, probablemente me tarde... Un poco en actualizar. Pero lo hare. jeje...


	4. Chapter 4 El sazon

Ese incomodísimo momento, cuando tienes gran parte del capítulo en un cuaderno de la escuela, y por vacaciones te vas a casa de tu papá, y dejas el cuaderno en tu casa, a cinco horas de aquí. _Ah, cerebro, recrea esas hermosas escenas. Recréalas, carajo._

**Capítulo 3**

**El sazón.**

En cierta habitación, de cierta aldea, en cierta nación, un rubio yacía en el suelo, partiéndose de risa, las lágrimas parecían salir de sus parpados cerrados, y el zorruno sonido hacia nada más que hinchar una vena en las sienes de su acompañante.

-N-no me jodas –Seguía riéndose. -¡¿Huir?! ¡¿De verdad?! –Parecía que cada vez que lo decía tomaba más risa el chiste. Sasuke tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo en ese momento, pero eran "Amigos" y eso se supone no lo hacen los "amigos"

-Voy a golpearte engendro.

-¿Y después vas a huir?

-Idiota. –Y le propino un golpe justo en la frente. Algo en el parecía estar muriendo. Si, Su orgullo.

-Vale, vale. –Se intentaba calmar, y pequeñas risas le interrumpían. –Bueno.

-¿Qué se supone que sucederá ahora, después de _eso?_

-¿Te refieres a cuando huiste? –La risa se asomaba, pero sabía que si se volvía a reír no recibiría algo tan dulce como un golpe.

-Te hare tener amnesia a base de golpes bastado.

-Pero entonces te quedarías sin mejor amigo. –Menciono haciendo un corazón con sus dedos, sobre su pecho simulando que palpitaba. Sasuke intentó golpearlo de nuevo. –Ya, cálmate, ven, siéntate como persona normal y civilizada. Ahora, bien.

-En ninguna parte mencionaste que algo así pasaría.

-Bueno es que… Dios. Huir. ¿Quién rayos huye de una chica luego de ser amable con ella? Exacto, _Nadie _¿Qué clase de extraterrestre te succionó el cerebro? ¿Qué hiciste con mi _Tsundere?_–Naruto palmeaba el hombro de Sasuke. –Bueno, ahora, me centro… Uhg, ¿oyes eso? Creo que es el llamado del ramen… uh… Ramen… ¿No quieres…?

-Idiota. Estamos hablando de Sakura. –Sintió un escalofrío de solo mencionarla. No entiendo cómo te sigo siguiendo la corriente cuando es obvio que a ti no te funciono tu dichosa receta, que es un fiasco, por cierto.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Nadie que esté completamente desesperado me escucharía. De hecho. Nadie es capaz de escucharme por más de 10 minutos. Menos Hinata-chan…

-Naruto, cállate, ¿qué sigue?

-Bueno, como ya le huiste a la carne…

-Naruto.

-Lo siento, es inevitable dattebayo. Bueno ahora tocar condimentar la carne, darle _sabor._

-¿Sabor?

-Sí, digo, no del sabor, sabor de saborear comida. Si no, sabor de actitud. Osea, ser más esto, tener más color, más actitud. ¿Me explico?

-Hmn

-Bueno, tienes que condimentar esta receta, empezar con sabores dulces, para intensificar los sabores fuertes. Se dulce.

-¿Cómo una persona puede ser dulce?

-¿Cómo puedes ser tú, amargo? –Y Sasuke no encontró que decir al respecto. –Lo que quiero decir, es que debes de ser un tanto dulce, créeme, con solo decirle "Buenos días" en tu registro, esa sería la cosa más dulce que podría recibir de tu parte, o al menos una parte dattebayo. Luego de eso viene lo picante, dale indirectas, todas las que puedas, pero bien hechas. Dale a entender que quieres algo con ella, pero no te pases, a Sakura-chan parece ser del tipo de chicas que no le gusta el picante en cantidad… ¿De verdad no quieres comer? Porque hablando de esto acabo de desarrollar la idea de un ramen picante deli…

-Naruto.

-Deberías de empezar a pagarme –Decía sentándose de brazos cruzados. –Eso, hombre. Dulce, luego picante, luego combínalos, haz una mezcla que ella jamás espere, y que se derrita en sus papilas gustativas, como lo haría un buen ramen de Teuchi. –Sasuke hizo una mueca. -Sabes, esto te debe salir espontaneo, no solo digas algo prefabricado, solo déjate fluir, di las cosas que pienses sin miedo a que vaya a responder.

-¿Y debería darle sabor comenzando por…?

-Invítala a salir. –Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. –Y… Sasuke.

-¿Hmn?

-No huyas. –Y se partió de risas al tiempo que Sasuke le lanzo un kunai que fue esquivado en el momento exacto en el que Naruto salió por la puerta.

Entonces, por esa razón estaba parado en la puerta de su casa, no su casa, la cada de ella. Se debatía si tocar o no la puerta, él no pensaba simplemente tocar, y pedirle una cita. _Dios, no. _Le había huido, ¿Qué no era eso suficiente vergüenza por un año? Pero claro, Naruto lo había dejado, ahí parado, había tocado el timbre y había salido corriendo, ah, un ser tan maduro. _Obviamente _Sasuke no iría dos veces a buscar a Sakura, si no era hoy, no sería nunca, así que se quedó plantado esperando a que la puerta se abriera. Cosa que nunca pasó. Pasado un tiempo en el que entendió que la puerta _no _se abriría, se dio por vencido, así de fácil, y se fue caminando de nuevo a su casa.

Probablemente ella estaría en algún tipo de misión y no se encontraba siquiera en la aldea. Se fue a su casa, caminando lentamente, nada lo estaba apurando, mas sin embargo llego más rápido de lo esperado, al cruzar la siguiente calle se encontraba su casa, pero no esperaba encontrar algo cuando llego.

-Uhm. ¡Sasuke-kuuuun, Sasuke! –Decía Sakura tocando la puerta de su casa, y al no recibir respuesta se resignó y se dio la vuelta para irse, encontrándose a Sasuke de frente. -¡Ah! ¡Aquí estas!

-Hmn… ¿Para qué me buscabas?

La chica se tomó de las manos y balanceo su peso entre ambos pies –Resulta que me quede pensando en nuestra última charla –Ella miro su reacción, una mezcla entre náuseas y nervios –Y pues me gustaría que, si tienes tiempo libre, podríamos ir al festival _Hanami._

-¿Harán un festival Hanami?

-Sí, fue algo repentino, nadie sabía que se haría. Se hará mañana en la noche.

-y… Me estas invitando. –Más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-No como una cita, descuida, somos amigos y por eso también quiero que estrechemos lazos, y eso. Si quieres podemos invitar a Naruto, si te resulta _molesto. _–Sasuke noto algo en la conversación que no le agrada, si… Tenía olor a… _Friendzone._

-Naruto probablemente ira con Hinata. –Menciono como quien no quiere la cosa

-¡Cierto! –Golpeo su puño contra su mano. –Entonces solo seremos nosotros ¿Te parece?

Todo era más que perfecto, no tuvo que rebajarse a invitarla, un festival repentino, al día siguiente, parecía que el mundo conspiraba a su favor. –Ok. –Y listo. Ya tenía una cita. Aunque no lo viera así, lo seria. Y, _oh. _Sería una gran cita. Pero _¿Qué debería hacer en su primera cita?_


	5. Quinto paso

**AIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Gracias pequeña criatura sin cuenta en (Abcdef), que me recordo (dios maten a esta mujer de mala memoria) Que los padres de la Sakura estaban moridos, los fails en este fic nunca terminan, Matenme. **

**Ya corregi el error, y ahora va ms picante la receta MUAJAJAJA**

**Sasuke no sabe cocinar, quiero que recuerden eso x'D**

* * *

No podía creer que se encontrara en esa situación. Y es que él nunca había entendido ese drama que formaba su madre cuando debían de salir, no tenía sentido, solo debías tomar una camisa cualquiera, un pantalón cualquiera, de cualquier puto color y ya. Pero no, esto era otro asunto, más difícil, mucho más difícil.

_¿Casual o Yukata?_

Vale, admitámoslo, era algo complejo, si se ponía Yukata, corría el riesgo de que ella no lo hiciera, y si ella no lo hacía, la _burla_ que pasaría sería fenomenal, ya podía oír a Naruto hacer bromas al respecto. Y por el contrario si vestía normal, y ella Yukata, ella pensaría que él no iba en serio, y que si, solo era una salida de "Amigos". Estaba solo con una toalla de baño frente al hermoso Yukata en tonos azul marino, gris y negro, con su respectivo símbolo Uchiha a la espalda, obviamente. Y a su lado una camisa negra ceñida y unos jeans azules.

Cuando ya era la hora para ir por Sakura, comenzó a preocuparse y simplemente eligió al azar.

-Yukata. –Se dispuso a quitarse la toalla de baño para comenzar a colocarse la Yukata, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su casa, miro por la ventana que tenía más cerca y se le erizo el pelo de la nuca al ver a Sakura.

Sakura vestía jeans y un suéter blanco a los hombros.

Lanzó el Yukata lo más lejos de su vista que fuera posible, tomo los jeans y se los coloco casi inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta principal colocándose la camisa, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Si, nadie, desde la ventana no vio que detrás de la pelirrosa, en la calle, se encontraban los nueve novatos, todos vestidos con Yukatas y Kimonos. Menos Sakura, y el.

-Les dije que no usaría Yukata, pues esto _no _es una cita. –Dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis, se arrepintió de haberla visto decirlo bajando un tanto la mirada, estuvo a punto de cambiarse por el Yukata, pero no, eso sería aún más extraño y vergonzoso, así que solo la saludo y se fueron _todos_ al festival.

-Woah. Estas en una no-cita con Sakura-chan, genial dattebayo. –Dijo el rubio al Uchiha que miraba donde se encontraban las chicas, el baño. – ¿Qué clase de condimentos usaras en esta carne?

-Pensaba ir a ver el cerezo que esta me medio del parque, el más grande de todos.

-¿Qué? –El rubio volvió a partirse de risa. –¡¿A-al cerezo?! Wouh ¡¿Bajo la luz de la luna?! Wouh –Y volvió a reírse más fuerte. –Y-ya, no me pegues, pero, wouh, no sabía que eras tan cursi.

-Puedo adivinar que llevaste a Hinata a comer en Ichiraku en su primera cita

-Estamos hablando de ti. Además… Ella lo propuso… Y ¿sabes? No le iba a decir que no a una dama.

-Hmn…

-Bien, buena idea eso del cerezo, muy armado y adorable, pero, ¿Sabes qué fecha es hoy? Estamos en pleno festival que es una gran excusa para ser románticos, puedo asegurarte que todos los hombres de Konoha planean llegar a su chica al dichoso cerezo.

-Debes estar bromeando. –Sasuke miró en dirección hacia el gran cerezo (Que podía ubicarse por su gran tamaño) y había una fila de al menos 25 parejas que parecían nunca avanzar. –Mierda.

-Busca otros condimentos. –Mencionó Naruto palmeándole el hombro al tiempo que veía a las chicas salir del baño.

-Hmn. Sakura. –Llamó la atención de la chica y le hizo señas para que se acercara de modo que los demás no pudieran escucharlo. -¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? –_dulce, dulce, dulce, Se una persona dulce, Sasuke_.

-¿A otro lugar? ¿Qué pasa con éste? –Sakura preguntó sin entender, y al ver a Sasuke, su reacción, estaba intentando de verdad ser alguien lindo. Y joder, eso era la cosa más adorable que había visto en toda su vida. Asintió y sonrió sin decir nada, mientras Sasuke la guiaba a… Algún lugar.

-¿Sabes? –Menciono Sasuke tras llevar un largo rato caminando junto a Sakura, lo había logrado, estaban hablando, llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos caminando por toda la aldea, pasando por las plazas, y todo el tiempo habían estado hablando como si fuesen amigos desde hace muchos años… Si, _como debería ser_. –Aunque no lo parezca, me gustan las Sakuras. –Sakura se giró a verlo con un _"¿Qué?" _pintado en su cara, Sasuke pareció asomar una sonrisa y coloco su mano en el hombro de ella, acaricio levemente el cuello desnudo de la pelirrosa y luego coloco la mano frente al rostro de la chica –Si, _las sakuras_. –Sakura enfocó su vista en el pétalo de Sakura frente a ella que Sasuke sostenía, se sintió avergonzada por haber imaginado otra cosa y siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de cuando había parado. Sasuke sonrió de nuevo.

-¿De verdad? No pareces del tipo de chico que le gusten las flores.

-No me gustan de hecho, pero ésta es especial. –Dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, Sakura empezaba a sospechar seriamente que él no se refería a las flores exactamente, pero, por dios, era Sasuke, _como si Sasuke fuera capaz de coquetear con alguien._

-Hmn… Mira, el árbol de cerezos. –Sasuke se sorprendio cuando noto que era cierto, estaban a unos pasos del enorme y hermoso árbol al que quería llevar a Sakura, pero en realidad se sorprendió de verlo vacío. Sin ninguna pareja melosa. Sasuke se giró para encarar a Sakura, pero esta miro el reloj sobre una torre. –Falta poco para que sean las 12… mañana tengo una misión. –Le informó a Sasuke

-¿A qué hora?

-Al medio día.

-No quiero que… -Sasuke se le apago la voz para impedirse seguir lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que lo modifico antes de volver a hablar con su tono de voz normal. -¿Volvemos? –Le hizo señas refiriéndose a volver con los chicos, con los demás.

-Bueno… Esto es agradable.

-_Tal vez más que eso._ –Le respondió. Por la grandísima, como Sasuke podía decir cosas así en su primera interacción con una chica. Como era posible decir cosas así en tu primera cita. Pero Sakura no contaba con un detalle. _Sasuke tenía un ex-sensei que le regalo una preciada novela, Icha-Icha Paradise_. Y aunque él nunca lo diría en voz alta, parecía haber aprendido ciertas cosas de aquella lectura.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Quiero comerme algo en específico.

¡Que le dieran a todo! Este hombre estaba siendo jodidamente sexy. Tal vez sus palabras no fueran la gran cosa, pero con solo mirarla, su mirada le infundía un ligero calor en el pecho que terminaba por cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. _Y otras partes._ ¿Cuándo dejo de ser un cubito de hielo? ¿Cuándo empezó a ser alguien… así?

_-Muuuuy bien Sasuke. –_Decía una voz en su cabeza _–Ya estas condimentando. Insípido. ¡Pero lo haces! De verdad que el que simplemente digas "Hola" Derrite a cualquiera, digo, quien pondría esa cara con una simple frase. Exacto. Ahora, invéntale algo, coman, y luego cojan, y luego… _-Sasuke pareció desconectarse del mundo y simplemente murmuro un "Dios, Callate"

-Sasuke… ¿Estás hablando solo? –Sakura lo miró extrañada. –Podría ser… _¿Qué eres esquizofrénico?_

-¿Qué? –Sasuke palideció. –No, no, para nada. Solo… Solo pensaba en algo. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

-Claro, me encantaría, ¿tu casa o…? digo, ehm, algún lugar, ¿ichiraku?

Sasuke meditó un momento sobre la idea de llevar a Sakura a su casa, y recordó que esta parecía exactamente un basurero nacional, así que rechazo (Disgustado) la oferta –Solo que… Quería cenar algo casero…

-¡Oh! –Sakura emitió un suspiro ahogado, que asusto levemente a Sasuke, y la pelirrosa se giró a verlo. –Hoy haré una cena especial, como, demasiado especial, ¿Quieres ir? –Sakura parecía que desbordaría lágrimas de alegría cuando se giró a hablar con Sasuke, Sasuke por su cuenta aun tenía esa careta de frialdad sobre su rostro, y ella simplemente bajo sus humos de la cabeza, un tanto desilusionada.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Eh?

-Dije de acuerdo, vamos a tu casa. La verdad tengo mucho tiempo que no ceno, ehm, ya sabes, algo case... -Y antes de que terminara la frase, sintió un ligero calor provenir de su estómago. Cuando lo noto, la pelirrosa se encontraba dándole un abrazo, inmovilizándolo completamente.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun. –Dijo como un susurro, y se separó con una nueva sonrisa, retomando su camino hacia ahora su casa, con un Sasuke intentando eliminar un ligero sonrojo de su cara.

_Iba a hacerle un altar a Naruto después de esta noche._

_._

_._

_No, mejor no._

* * *

_**No tengo perdón de ningún jodido dios, solo las amo :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) **_


End file.
